polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuwaitball
State of Kuwaitball |nativename = : دولة الكويت Dawlat al-Kuwait |founded = June 19, 1961 |onlypredecessor = Sheikhdom of Kuwaitball |predicon = Sheikhdom of Kuwait |ended = Present (Under Iraqi occupation 1990-1991) |image = JPEG 1578773358772 5827822085605435261.jpg |caption = يا موطني/My Homeland |government = Constitutional monarchy |personality = Straightforward, Calm, Silent (and Frank) |language = Arabic |type = Semitic |capital = Kuwait Cityball |affiliation = Arab Leagueball OPECball OICball UNball Gulf Cooperation Councilball |religion = Islam Christianity Hinduism Buddhism |friends = My best neighbor We are both rich Flag twins Mr. Burger best dad ever The guy who likes messing up anthems Plox dont colonize me I put his language on my school system I dont know why I like him but he likes me meh (Sometimes) We are friends now HORRAY!! We are neutral |enemies = relations are complicated The guy who almost made me poor HOLY FUCK A TERROIST I spy with my little eye PALESTINE KILLER (Mostly) ok man calm down Murderer Fucking island who thinks hes larger than me harasses my oil flag stealer |likes = Oil, Money, Block 13, Being fat, Obesity |hates = Saddam Hussein, Iraqball, invasions, South Park |predecessor = Sheikhdom of Kuwaitball |intospace = No, but can into South Park |bork = Oil Oil, South Park sucks and Block 13 is better! |food = Mach boos and other arab food |status = I'm still alive |notes = He has the most valuable currency |reality = State of Kuwait }} Kuwaitball, officially the State of Kuwaitball, is a countryball in the Middle East. He is bordered by Iraqball to the North and East, Saudi Arabiaball to the South, and the Persian/Arabian Gulf to the West. The country is divided into 6 governorates, including his capital Kuwait Cityball located in the Al Kuwaytball governorate, giving him a total area of about 6,880 square miles, making him the 152nd largest country in the world. As of 2018, he has a population of about 4.226 million inhabitants. Kuwait is a member of OICball and Arab Leagueball due to being a majority-Muslim country in the Arabian Peninsula. He also maintains membership in OPECball due to his large oil exports, as well as the UNball like almost every other country. His national day is February 25. History Kuwaitball was born as a 4ball, adopted by Macedonball, Parthiaball, Persiaball, Caliphateball and Ottoman Empireball. UKball colonized him last until 1961, when Kuwaitball became fully independent. He was attacked by Iraqball in 1990 and restored in 1991. Kuwaitball has the most expensive currency unit in the world (around 3.3 USD). Flag Colors Relationships Friends * Saudi Arabiaball - Rich gulf buddy and a big guy to * UAEball - We are both Rich TwinsBros * Indiaball: Ok. But stop colonising me, plox. * Philippinesball - Best maids! Also very talented people. (Ok, ok, ok, I'm very sorry about my people being aggressive recently... I- I shall apologize on behalf of this people and... Oh no, please don't ban your OFWs from our country...) * Egyptball: Fellow Arab who likes messing up anthems too. * USAball - Probably my best friend, helped me kick the butt of Sadam Hussein and now is a big buyer of my oil, also he made me Major non-NATO ally. Am so sorry former President George H.W. Bush passed away recently. It is because of him, I of still here. Of thankings so much. * UKball - My father * Kazakhbrick - Me and him are friends now. Neutral * Iranball - Relations are complicated: I oppose his expansion in Lebanonball and Syriaball, But However I support the Nuclear deal unlike Saudi Arabiaball and I still have diplomatic ties despite relations getting uneasy at points * Israelcube - We Both hate Iraqball BUT FREE PALESTINE!!! * Pakistanball- Dont know why I like him but he loves me well most of his people come to my clay. * Iraqball We have neutral relationships. BUT NEVER FORGET 1990. Enemies * ISISball - GET OUT YOU TERRORIST SCUM!!!!! * Japanball - Yuo asshole! Your shitty way of making pearls made me poor! If it wasn't for oil, I'd be poor as fuck! * Ethiopiaball - YOU MADE MY CRIME RATES HIGH NO MORE ENTRY TO MY CLAY FOR YOU! * Fijiball STOP THINKING YOUR LARGER THAN ME ITS YOUR WATER THAT MAKES YOU LARGER DUMBASS * Venezuelaball STOP HARASSING MY OIL JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE MORE OIL THAN ME * Amapáball WHY ARE YOU A FLAG COPIER I IS THE REAL ONLY COUNTRYBALL TO HAVE ACUTE TRAPEZIOD ON FLAG NOT BRAZILIAN PROVINCE How to draw Drawing Kuwaitball is simple: # Draw the basic circle shape # Draw a black half-trapezoid-arrow from the left # Divide the rest into three horizontal stripes # Color them of green, white and red # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Screenshot_20191103-193225_PolandBall.jpg Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png Kiribati's adventure.jpg pFFN38k.png 28bw7iw2298x.png kuwait.png CNOxCDJ.png Tumblr n0svth5Qdj1szo7eyo1 1280.png BckPBvD.png 'ycmJzir.png Familia_de_countryballs.png VoNkUek.png Chain Reactions.jpg Comicisit.png }} zh:科威特球 ru:Кувейт Category:Middle East Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Monarchy Category:Rich Category:Desert Category:Oil Category:Islam Category:Kuwaitball Category:Asia Category:Western Asia Category:Hot Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Characters Category:OICball Category:Arab Leagueball Category:Red White Green Black Category:Sunni Category:Burger Lovers Category:Sushi Removers Category:West Asia Category:World Cup Participants